Pyawb
pyawb-wa òtomeitik Wikipidia brawsā. Prōjekt dè webpeij wa last ùpdeiten dup 2012-09-05, bùt sōrskoud wa 2009n. Onli AutoWikiBrowser wa aktivli ùpdeitiŋ, bùt rīkwair Microsoft Windows dè plätforms. Instoleiçion Pripäreiçion $ sudo apt-get install build-essential subversion python-dev python-tk swig Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done build-essential is already the newest version (12.1ubuntu2). build-essential set to manually installed. The following additional packages will be installed: * blt * libexpat1-dev * libpython-dev * libpython2.7-dev * python2.7-dev * swig3.0 * tk8.6-blt2.5 Suggested packages: * blt-demo * tix * python-tk-dbg * db5.3-util * subversion-tools * swig-doc * swig-examples * swig3.0-examples * swig3.0-doc The following NEW packages will be installed # blt # libexpat1-dev # libpython-dev # libpython2.7-dev # python-dev # python-tk # python2.7-dev # subversion # swig # swig3.0 # tk8.6-blt2.5 0 to upgrade, 11 to newly install, 0 to remove and 0 not to upgrade. Need to get 30.1 MB of archives. After this operation, 48.2 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 tk8.6-blt2.5 i386 2.5.3+dfsg-3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 blt i386 2.5.3+dfsg-3 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 libexpat1-dev i386 2.1.0-7ubuntu0.16.04.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 libpython2.7-dev i386 2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1 MB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 libpython-dev i386 2.7.11-1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 python2.7-dev i386 2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 python-dev i386 2.7.11-1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 python-tk i386 2.7.11-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/main i386 subversion i386 1.9.3-2ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 swig3.0 i386 3.0.8-0ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial/universe i386 swig i386 3.0.8-0ubuntu3 B Fetched 30.1 MB in 13s (2,220 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 263366 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package tk8.6-blt2.5. Preparing to unpack .../tk8.6-blt2.5_2.5.3+dfsg-3_i386.deb ... Unpacking tk8.6-blt2.5 (2.5.3+dfsg-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package blt. Preparing to unpack .../blt_2.5.3+dfsg-3_i386.deb ... Unpacking blt (2.5.3+dfsg-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libexpat1-dev:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libexpat1-dev_2.1.0-7ubuntu0.16.04.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking libexpat1-dev:i386 (2.1.0-7ubuntu0.16.04.2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpython2.7-dev:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libpython2.7-dev_2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libpython2.7-dev:i386 (2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpython-dev:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libpython-dev_2.7.11-1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libpython-dev:i386 (2.7.11-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python2.7-dev. Preparing to unpack .../python2.7-dev_2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1_i386.deb ... Unpacking python2.7-dev (2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-dev. Preparing to unpack .../python-dev_2.7.11-1_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-dev (2.7.11-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-tk. Preparing to unpack .../python-tk_2.7.11-2_i386.deb ... Unpacking python-tk (2.7.11-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package subversion. Preparing to unpack .../subversion_1.9.3-2ubuntu1_i386.deb ... Unpacking subversion (1.9.3-2ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package swig3.0. Preparing to unpack .../swig3.0_3.0.8-0ubuntu3_i386.deb ... Unpacking swig3.0 (3.0.8-0ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package swig. Preparing to unpack .../swig_3.0.8-0ubuntu3_i386.deb ... Unpacking swig (3.0.8-0ubuntu3) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.7) ... Processing 1 added doc-base file... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... Setting up tk8.6-blt2.5 (2.5.3+dfsg-3) ... Setting up blt (2.5.3+dfsg-3) ... Setting up libexpat1-dev:i386 (2.1.0-7ubuntu0.16.04.2) ... Setting up libpython2.7-dev:i386 (2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1) ... Setting up libpython-dev:i386 (2.7.11-1) ... Setting up python2.7-dev (2.7.12-1ubuntu0~16.04.1) ... Setting up python-dev (2.7.11-1) ... Setting up python-tk (2.7.11-2) ... Setting up subversion (1.9.3-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up swig3.0 (3.0.8-0ubuntu3) ... Setting up swig (3.0.8-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... pyRXP Dawnloud pyRXP from offisol websàit à nido en iksträkt. Jigùm-dè vörçion-wa 2.1.0 . $ tar xf pyRXP-2.1.0.tar.gz $ cd pyRXP-2.1.0 $ python setup.py build $ sudo python setup.py install Biuldiŋ $ svn co http://svn.code.sf.net/p/pyawb/code/trunk pyawb $ cd pyawb $ python make.py Need to perform a checkout on pywikipedia. (Y/N?) svn: E170013: Unable to connect to a repository at URL 'http://svn.wikimedia.org/svnroot/pywikipedia/trunk/pywikipedia' svn: E175015: The HTTP method 'OPTIONS' is not allowed on '/svnroot/pywikipedia/trunk/pywikipedia' Please enter your project (example: 'wikisource', 'wikipedia'): Please enter your language code (example: 'en', 'de'): Please enter your username: Wrote user-config.py. ERROR: Pywikipedia installation specified, but no login module discovered. Please confirm 'pywikipedia' directory is indeed an instance of pywikipedia. (No module named login) Need to perform a checkout on wikidiff2. (Y/N?) svn: E170013: Unable to connect to a repository at URL 'http://svn.wikimedia.org/svnroot/mediawiki/trunk/extensions/wikidiff2' svn: E175015: The HTTP method 'OPTIONS' is not allowed on '/svnroot/mediawiki/trunk/extensions/wikidiff2' Altering Makefile... Traceback (most recent call last): File "make.py", line 224, in main(sys.argv) File "make.py", line 188, in main makefile_dat = open('wikidiff2/Makefile', 'r', encoding='utf8').read() File "/usr/lib/python2.7/codecs.py", line 896, in open file = __builtin__.open(filename, mode, buffering) IOError: 2 No such file or directory: 'wikidiff2/Makefile' Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋk *